Bajo la luz de las estrellas
by Kibo no hana
Summary: La famosa primera cita de la que tanto nos ha hablado Rick Riordan.La noche en la que Jason y Piper se besaron por primera vez.


**BAJO LA LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

Resoplé y tiré la blusa a la cama. Era casi la hora y aún no sabía que ponerme. Había rechazado más de la mitad de mi vestuario y no me convencía nada ¿Qué debía ponerme? ¿Algo casual? ¿Elegante? ¿Recargado? ¿Simple? No tenía ni idea.

_Debo estar perfecta_

¿Pero qué era estar perfecta? O mejor dicho ¿Qué era para él estar perfecta?

Me puse delante del espejo y me observé. Tengo un buen cuerpo para mi edad, de curvas marcadas. Mi cara es de rasgos delicados y redondos, enmarcada por mí pelo, castaño y ondulado que cae en cascada sobre mis hombros. Unas trenzas perfectamente peinadas van desde la raíz de mi cabello hasta la altura de mis pechos. Lo más sorprendente de mí son mis ojos. Podrías decirme que son azules, verdes, marrones… y a todos te diría que sí.

A pesar de que en muy pocas ocasiones me preocupo por cuidar mi aspecto, sé que hay algo en mí que me hace ser guapa. Podéis llamarme narcisista pero es verdad. Siempre he supuesto que son los genes de mi padre, un aclamado actor, pero últimamente me he estado planteado si son los de mi madre. En verdad nunca me había importado no saber quién era mi madre, hasta hace dos meses. Inexplicablemente me había empezada a preguntar quién era. Según mi padre era la mujer más guapa que te podías imaginar pero no sabía nada más de ella.

Dejando a un lado mis pensamientos, decidí vestirme a lo práctico: tejanos, una camiseta y mi vieja chaqueta de Snow que tanto me gustaba. Por si acaso, me puse unos ligeros toques de maquillaje en el rostro que hacían resaltar mis ojos multicolores. No era ninguna experta ni nada parecido, pero cuando compartes cuarto con una niña pija adicta al maquillaje aprendes, ciertas cosas.

Ella ahora no estaba pues había ido a una fiesta que celebraban los chicos más mayores del internado. Jason y yo no solíamos ir a esta clase de eventos, en vez de eso preferíamos ver una película con nuestro mejor amigo, Leo. Pero esta vez era distinta: íbamos a ir solo nosotros dos.

Esta mañana, cuando hacíamos cola para pedir la comida, Jason se me acercó.

-Hey, ¿Qué hay, Pipes?

Yo, siendo muy inteligente, sonreí como una idiota como cada vez que le veía últimamente.

-Nada fuera de lo normal ¿y tú?

-También nada, bueno excepto por una cosa. Yo… querría pedirte algo

Mi interior había saltado como un resorte ¿Quería pedirme algo él? Las ganas de saber que era me comían por dentro pero me contuve.

-¿Siiii? ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

-Bien, ¿sabes que hay una fiesta esta noche? ¿No?

La confusión me inundó ¿una fiesta? ¿Él? No

-Si por… ¿quieres ir?

-No, no, es solo que, bueno…en vez de ir había pensado en que podríamos quedar.

Pues al final no va a ser nada especial, iba a venir Leo con nosotros. Me decepcioné.

-Siempre lo hacemos. Iré a llamar a Leo…

-Solo nosotros dos.

Ahora sí que me quede petrificada. ¿Solos? ¿Era una cita?

-Por, por supuesto ¿en la sala común?

_Bien Piper encima tartamudeando, hoy te estas luciendo._

Él sonrió

-Yo había pensado en otra cosa, pero será una sorpresa ¿Vendrás?

Si no era en la sala común eso solo significaba una cosa ¿el perfecto Jason/amor de mi vida se iba a saltar las normas? Mi cara debía de ser para recordar porque oí a unas chicas reírse al lado nuestro.

-Por supuesto.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Estupendo. Pasaré por tu habitación a las 9:30pm.

-Te estaré esperando.

Me fui dejándole allí plantado y pude sentir como me miraba mientras salía del comedor.

Me volví a peinar por cuarta vez en diez minutos. _Vamos Piper solo quedan unos minutos…_

Llamaron a la puerta_._

_¡Aaaaaaaah!¡Es él, tiene que ser él!_

Me precipité hacia la puerta con mi mejor sonrisa y la abrí de un tirón.

Allí estaba...Leo.

La sonrisa se me borró de la cara y me puse más seria de lo que debería.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Qué hay Piper? Wow …estás muy guapa. Te pareces a una modelo que ví en una revista el otro día. Ya sabes tú vocación. Ahora ¿Puedo pasar?

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy no hemos quedado.

-¿Y? Siempre quedamos y nunca tienes plan. Pensé que… hoy también estarías libre.

Siendo sincera este comentario me molestó ¿No tengo vida social? ¿Todo el mundo piensa que siempre estoy disponible?

-Pues no es así que vete a quedar con otro.

Le cerré la puerta en las narices y me apoyé de espaldas contra ella. Aun podía oírle quejarse al otro lado y, pasado unos segundos, se alejó enfurruñado.

Me quedé allí plantada como un árbol. Me reprendí a mí misma por haber tratado así a Leo.

_Cálmate Piper tus nervios te traicionan_.

Esto es completamente cierto, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Respiré hondo intentando tranquilizarme. Iba a ir a disculparme cuando volvieron a llamar.

Allí estaba Jason con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

_¿A qué es adorable?_

Vestía una camiseta morada que se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo marcando sus músculos, con unos jeans rasgados que le daban un toque sexy. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y me miraba de una forma que me hacía derretir.

-Estás muy guapa ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Salí de mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Recorrimos los cientos de pasillos del Internado en silencio, interrumpido por mí preguntándole a hacia dónde íbamos.

-Será una sorpresa.

El camino duraba apenas eran unos minutos pero los suficientes como para que pudiera percibir su nerviosismo. Eso me hizo alegrarme interiormente. Pocas veces estaba nervioso, por lo que algo iba a pasar esta noche, para bien… o para mal.

Nos detuvimos en frente de una escalera que llevaba a una rejilla. En un principio no reconocí el sitio ya que el lugar estaba poco iluminado, pero en cuanto la abrió me acordé: era el tejado del Internado.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí?

-Ya lo verás.

Subió y me tendió una mano para ayudarme. Nada más incorporarme una brisa helada me recorrió de arriba abajo. Me alegré al instante de haber traído mi cazadora de Snow, calentita y cómoda, doblemente buena.

Fuimos hasta un muro que nos servía de banco improvisado. Se tumbó boca arriba y me hizo señas para que me ponga a su lado. Aquí, tumbados uno al lado el otro, con nuestras cuerpos rozándose, ante el inmenso cielo nocturno, me sentí vulnerable. Tengo la sensación de que hay personas allí arriba que nos observan y nos juzgan, que están pendientes de nosotros y que susurran palabras al viento para que las oigamos cuando no sabemos qué hacer, como ahora que una voz me dice: atrévete, da tú el paso.

Me sobresalté cuando habló.

-Debería ocurrir en…ya.

Una lluvia multicolor tiñó la noche invernal. Estrellas fugaces atravesaban el cielo por encima de nuestras cabezas como si de las mismas flechas de Artemisa se tratasen. Es la cosa más espectacular que mis ojos han visto y verán jamás.

-Wow.

Nos pasamos un buen rato contemplando como caían aquellos cosmos irreales a la Tierra, hasta que me giré y le miré. Ahora, mirándole, pienso que mi padre se equivocaba. La persona más hermosa que existe la tengo yo delante.

Esa persona estaba dirigiéndose hacia el cielo con una mirada soñadora. Las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto adoro, dándoles un brillo especial. Esa persona se había volteado para mirarme directamente. Esa persona se había inclinado dándome mi primer beso y provocando en mí una sensación indescriptible y que jamás olvidaré. Esa persona es la persona que amo y con la que viviré 1001 aventuras.

Con aquel beso bajo la luz de las estrellas empezó todo.

Empezó la historia de Jason y Piper.

Nuestra historia.

**Esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Pongan algún review!**

**Besitos de búho!**

**CRIS**


End file.
